


Flightless

by void_plant



Series: Spider and the Fly [2]
Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: I'm so sorry, Look this was meant to be cute and intimate okay, M/M, i don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_plant/pseuds/void_plant
Summary: Hastie returns to Edward's attic to visit the monster who lives there.  In which Hastie gives a giant bird a massage.





	Flightless

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this basically because softcore massage porn but uhhh enjoy

“Ah, the Doctor has returned!” Jekyll called out as he watched the small man make his way to the nest. ”What brings you back so soon?”

  


Hastie took a seat on the nest.  “Well...I needed to know if this experience was real, or...” He seemed unsure of his reasoning.

  


“Real? I'm as real as anyone else.” The birdman began to get defensive at Hastie's statement. He shook his shoulders, and as he did so more of his beautiful feathers drifted on to the surrounding nest.

  


“I know that _now_.” Hastie laid back onto the blankets, relishing in how comfortable it was.

  


Jekyll had lost the edge he'd had during their previous meeting. He had looked deadly and powerful—but now, he reminded Hastie of a wounded puppy. Jekyll interrupted his thoughts, saying, “You should have known that _before_.”

  


“Forgive me if I'm not used to gigantic birdmen in my friend's attics!” Hastie cried out in exasperation as he sat up. Jekyll turned away from him, his large folded wings in full view.

  


Hastie gasped softly, unable to resist. The wings were just as dark and alluring as the rest of Jekyll's feathers. He saw the wings twitch, and the muscles clench.

  


It couldn't be good for a bird to not have the ability to fly.

  


“Do you... stretch them?” Hastie asked in an attempt to clear the heavy air between them.

  


“Stretch what?” Jekyll sounded cold and disinterested.

  


“Your wings. Do you stretch them?” Hastie answered. His hands found themselves stroking the wings. They were soft as silk and glimmered beautifully in the drowsy light of the attic.

  


A soft whine escaped Jekyll's throat. He'd never been touched there, nor had he been truly intimate with anyone, as per his agreement with Edward Hyde. He was to remain in the attic when let out… But Edward could not hide him away forever. Hastie's visits seemed to be a testament to it.

  


Hastie immediately drew his hands back in fear of hurting the birdman.

  


“Jekyll?” Hastie asked. “Is something wrong?”

  


“I'm fine…” Jekyll struggled to compose himself. “Wh… what gave you the idea that I was not?”

  


“Sorry… you made a noise.” Hastie couldn't take his eyes off of Jekyll's wings. “I was concerned, nothing more than that.”

  


Jekyll couldn't bring himself to ask for Hastie to touch him again. His wings, powerful and strong, had to be kept close to him at all times. The birdman couldn't bring himself to stretch them out to their full wingspan. For every time he did, he was overcome with a wave of longing of something that could never be.

  


The attic was to be his cage.

  


“Jekyll?” Hastie broke the silence. “Are you sure you're alright?”

  


Hastie’s voice shook Jekyll out of his overwhelming spiral of thoughts. The birdman sighed and gathered up his pride. “Hastie...I don’t fly. I can’t bring myself to.” Jekyll’s voice was laced with melancholy. “My wings are… so terribly sore…”

  


“...I could help you,” Hastie offered.

 

   

“Help me? How?” Jekyll couldn’t help but lend him an ear.

  


Hastie’s hands returned to the wings in front of him. He explored and pressed lightly, earning him another noise from Jekyll. The muscles in the birdman’s back were tense. “A massage would be best, Jekyll.”

  


“A massage?” Jekyll echoed. “I- I guess that would be alright…” The birdman’s face turned a bright shade of red. He was thankful that Hastie could not see his face.

  


“It could help relieve you of your tension…” Hastie began to stroke Jekyll’s wings softly.

  


The light caresses sent shivers down Jekyll’s spine. He sucked in a breath. “Go...go right ahead...” Jekyll encouraged softly.

  


Hastie began not a second after Jekyll’s consent. He applied pressure to the aching muscles. He couldn’t understand how Jekyll had let his wings get to such a sorry state. They were a marvel to look at. “It’s a shame you can't use them,” he commented.

  


Hastie worked his fingers into the myriad of knots, and Jekyll stifled another sound.

  


“Don't pity me. It's my own doing-” Jekyll barely managed to get his thoughts out as he groaned. As the massage went on, Jekyll stretched his wings little by little.

  


As the birdman did so, Hastie could finally see just how large Jekyll's wings were. “Your own doing?” he asked. Hastie pulled his hands away. “There.” A small smile tugged on his lips.

  


“Yes...I struck a deal with Edward.” Jekyll stretched his wings slowly. Hastie noticed his hesitation as he opened and closed them.

  


“A deal?”

  


“Yes...I stay in here in return for food and shelter.” Jekyll turned to finally face Hastie once again. “I cannot leave the attic…” The birdman's face was still a shade of red.

  


“Jekyll...I'm so-” Hastie began, but Jekyll cut him off.

  


“ _Don't_ pity me... please.” Jekyll sounded as if he were begging. Melancholy returned to his voice. “You should go. It's getting late.”

  


“It's only 2 o'clock!” Hastie laughed.

  


“ _Go.”_ Jekyll's tone was harsher than he intended.

  


Hastie paled. He nodded, stood up, and left the attic in silence, leaving Jekyll behind.

  


Jekyll watched him go, a familiar longing washing over him as he curled into his nest.

  


He was a bird in a cage, he was flightless.


End file.
